


Blessed is the blind, pity is the fool

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna topped! ...For a while, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed is the blind, pity is the fool

During that one strange but pleasant month where Tsuna topped between the two of them, Tsuna decided that it was because Dino had finally acknowledged his strength, his skill and his influence as the 10th Head of the Vongola Family. Never mind the fact that Dino fumbled a little more than usual in bed, or that most times he seemed to avoid moving any more than necessary — he could finally dominate another man because he was powerful enough to do so. It did, admittedly, give Tsuna a bit of an ego boost.

 

What Tsuna never found out was that he had become the top between them because Romario was temporarily absent from the Cavallone household, and without Romario, Dino could not function efficiently enough to take control. Gokudera had stumbled across the knowledge quite by accident, but in order to save his beloved leader’s pride and sanity, the Storm Guardian had decided to say nothing at all.


End file.
